


The Birthday Girl

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [29]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the kid's birthdays (doesn't matter which) but the house is full of children who have had a lot of cake and ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Girl

When Briar Rose’s birthday was approaching, she made a big deal about it. She already had a gift list made out and handed to her fathers - all of which Eames took care of. 

For her birthday, she wanted a princess themed party. Arthur wasn’t surprised, she had been watching every single princess movie on loop for the past few weeks and she wanted to wear nothing but dresses and skirts and have Eames do her hair in nothing but fancy up-do’s. 

So Arthur arranged for all of Briar Rose’s school mates to come to the house for a party. All the girls would get tiaras and Arthur hired an actress who would come and sing for the girls all while dressed like Cinderella.

Edward didn’t say much about it, he promised to help with Phillip since he knew his parents would be busy. Then, the day arrived and Briar Rose was beyond excited. She woke up bright and early and ran to her parent’s room, excited to get the day started. 

Eames groaned a bit and Arthur sighed as they both sat up, bracing themselves for the day that faced them. 

Arthur helped her bathe, then Eames helped her dress before he did her hair for her. She had gotten a big, blue dress that was very similar to Cinderella’s dress and she had her hair done up just like her. Eames finished by sliding on a headband on her head as she then went to the mirror and spun around, loving how she looked like a princess. 

While Eames occupied himself with that, Arthur went to the bakery and picked up Briar Rose’s cake and then came back home. Eames put the pups in the yard and had already begun decorating while Briar Rose sat on the couch with Phillip and Edward helped his father. 

All too soon, they had a house full of little girls, all of them in varies stages of dress up; some in dresses, some in skirts. Arthur helped them put on their tiaras and they got their princess wands while they ran around and played with Briar Rose. When the princess arrived, Briar Rose was in complete awe, her eyes lighting up as she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. When the princess knelt down to ask if she was the birthday girl, Briar Rose nodded and asked,

“Are you really Cinderella?”

“I am.”

It only excited Briar Rose more. It was then that Arthur had felt relief that he and Eames had gone all out for this event, transforming their living room and dining room into a neat pink and white palace for their little girl. They had ordered a package with the princess that included an assistant that came with Cinderella, as well as professional photographer. The princess had a song that she sang for Briar Rose which was, _A Dream is a Wish_. It left Briar Rose stunned and she and the other girls sung along as best they could. Then, there was make up done, etiquette class and a coronation ceremony for Briar Rose. The princess took pictures with each girl and then she had them all sit in a circle so she could actively tell them a story.

When it was time for cake, she took Briar Rose by her hand and lead her to the front of the table and all the other girls sat down while Arthur brought the cake out and everyone sang happy birthday for her. Eames snapped some of his own pictures along side the professional, feeling so proud by the look on his daughter’s face, seeing how happy she was by the elegant, fancy cake Arthur brought her, as oppose to the buttercream frosting colorful sheet cake mess most children’s cakes were. This cake was all white with fancy script writing of Happy Birthday Briar Rose in ice blue frosting. When it was over and the cake was cut and each little girl had a piece, the princess handed out gift bags that the assistant handed to her and soon, she was gone. 

The rest of the girls stayed and buzzed with joy and they continued to play until each parent came to collect their child. When it was over and the dogs back inside, Briar Rose sat on the floor with Edward as she told him all about the party. He stayed out of sight and watched Phillip since he knew his parents would be busy and now that the party was over, he went to join his sister and have cake with her. She still had presents to open but she was getting worn out. 

“I wanna open my presents.”

Eames collected her and lifted her up.

“You can open them after your nap. You had a busy day.”

She whined a bit but she was asleep before Eames set her down in her bed upstairs. Arthur sighed and said,

“We still have to go through this when Phillip is older.”

Eames laughed. He was now holding Phillip who had been good for his older brother, his free hand bringing plastic plates into the kitchen to dump in the garbage bag. Arthur was just relieved that the little girls acting like princesses didn’t leave much of a mess. 

“It was a good idea to hire the princess. She was a big help in entertainment. Did you see Briar Rose’s face when she sung?” Asked Eames.

Arthur nodded.

“She was delighted. We made her birthday.”

Eames agreed.

“We should get the photos from the party soon. That’s what the assistant said.”

“I can’t wait. We’ll frame the one of Briar Rose.”

“Of course.”

Phillip began to babble a bit, his peacock Enoch under his arm as he shouted out,

“My birthday!”

Eames laughed, bouncing his youngest on his hip.

“Soon enough, little one.”

He looked at Arthur and saw him laughing too.

“What do you think? Zoo themed party?" 

Arthur groaned.


End file.
